The present invention relates to an electronic weighing device having a label printer which prints the weight, unit price, total price, etc. on a label on the basis of weighing data, and issues the label.
Hitherto, as an electronic weighing device with a label printer, there is a weighing device of the type having a display blinking prevention function. This display blinking prevention function is to prevent the display of the weighing data from being changed when the weighing data fluctuates within a limited range due to noise. However, in this case, since the weighing data fluctuates in the initial state when, for example, an article is placed on the weighing device, the display data is kept unchanged due to the display blinking prevention function. Then, when this weighing data becomes stable, the display data corresponding to this stable weighing data is displayed. Therefore, in such a case, this electronic weighing device can be misunderstood such that its response speed is slow and further there is a possibility that the reliability of the electronic weighing device is suspected. In addition, in such a kind of electronic weighing device with a label printer, when an article has been put on the weighing device and the weighing data become stable, the label on which the weight, unit price and total price corresponding to this article were printed is issued. Consequently, for example, if a load weight is erroneously and instantaneously applied to the electronic weighing device, the weighing data momentarily becomes large but is returned to a predetermined value immediately thereafter. Thus, the label is issued although the displayed weighing data does not change at all, causing a further risk that the customer will feel an unnecessary suspicion.